1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a put out device that is portable and is thus convenient to the user for putting out cigarettes and receiving ashes and cigarette butts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smoking is prohibited in public areas in some countries to improve air quality and prevent harm to people that do not smoke. Cigarette ashes and butts cause a problem in public areas where ash tray or ash container is not provided. The cigarette butts may cause fires if not put out. The present invention is intended to provide a portable put out device for cigarette that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.